


How Hiccup Got His Scar

by Not_Jazz



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ROTBD, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, rotbd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack asked about the scar on Hiccup's chin, he did not expect the brave tale of the young Haddock---and frankly, neither did Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hiccup Got His Scar

“Hey Hiccup.”

            Hiccup turned his head, looking over to Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel on the couches of his living area in the suite. He raised an eyebrow towards Jack.

            “Yeah, what’s up?”

            “How’d you get that scar on your chin?” there was no hesitation in his voice.

            “I was wondering the same thing,” Merida spoke up from the arm of the chair Rapunzel was in with her thick accent, “what exactly happened for you to get that?”

            Hiccup seemed to shift uncomfortably, “Oh…well, that’s a long story.”

            “Oh, do tell,” Jack smirked, with a familiar glint in his eye.

            Rapunzel rolled her eyes, “If Hiccup doesn’t want to tell, he doesn’t have to.”

            “Aw come on,” Merida whined.

            Hiccup sighed, coming over with a bag of popcorn and taking a seat next to Jack, “It’s fine. It’s just not that good a story.”

            He looked around to see all of them, especially Rapunzel, looking at him expectantly. With a sigh, and a few bites of popcorn, he started.

            “When I was younger, there was a huge dog in town that wandered around. My dad, along with the other parents, hated that dog and was afraid of it. They believed that it was probably infested with all sort of parasites and stuff.”

            “Why didn’t they call animal control?” Merida asked.

            With shushes from Jack and Rapunzel, she scowled and crossed her arms. Hiccup ignored her and continued.

            “Well, anyway, one day, when coming back home from school, I saw the huge dog on the other side of the sidewalk. He was growling lowly, barring his teeth, and I could’ve sworn there was foam at the edges of his mouth.

            I panicked, of course. It was the only path to my house, so I had to go through it, and even though I wanted to sprint, I didn’t want the dog to think I was playing a game with him. My dad had warned me not to run, and not to make eye contact with stray dogs.

            So I start walking, ignoring my instincts to flee, and try not to breathe too loudly. However, the dog gave a loud bark and I turned to him. I met his dark eyes, and froze in my spot. For a few moments of complete stillness, we had a staring contest.

            Unfortunately, I was the one to blink first.”

            “No!” Rapunzel jumped, grabbing onto Merida, who promptly told her to let go. Rapunzel chose to ignore her and cling tighter in mild fear.

            “The dog came right at me, snarling and trying to bite me. His sheer force knocked me over, and in our little brawl he cut my chin with his sharp claws. In my panic, I struggled to keep his mouth away from me, afraid of getting rabies.

            From the rush of adrenaline I got, I pushed the dog off of me and seized the first thing I could get, which was a large branch that had fallen. When the dog got up and lunged forward, I swatted him with the heavy branch, sending him flying back.

            Not wanting to stay and continue to fight the insane thing, I ran all the way home. I told my dad and he called animal control, hoping the dog was still in the same spot from when I was there. But I’m still not sure if they ever caught him.”

            Hiccup shrugged, watching the astonished faces of his friends.

            “Wow, Hiccup,” Jack patted his back, “I didn’t know you could be so brave.”

            “Well, you know,” he rubbed his nose and smiled, puffing his chest in pride, “it’s probably all that vikingness.”

            At that moment, the door opened to the tall form of Toothless, walking in with his backpack. He finished classes a lot later then all his friends, those lucky bastards.

            “Oh, hey Toothless,” Rapunzel greeted, “You just missed the best story.”

            “Really?” he raised an eyebrow, “from who?”

            “From Hiccup,” Jack pointed to the smaller boy who was chuckling nervously.

            “Oh, what did you tell them?” the older boy raised an eyebrow, “the time you almost exploded the kitchen?”

            “No,” Merida turned to Hiccup, “though you should.”

            “He told us about how he got his scar,” Rapunzel chirped happily.

            Toothless gave a small chuckle, ignoring Hiccup’s flaring arms and shaking head, “you mean how he fell up the stairs when trying to do parkour?”

            The room fell silent. Hiccup groaned, clasping his head in his hands.

            Jack and Merida were the first to burst out in hysterical laughter.

            “Oh, I see,” Merida could barely form a sentence, “was the dog at least chasing you up the stairs?”

            “Dog?” Toothless tilted his head, “what dog? Do you mean the neighbors Maltese, Boo?”

            Jack and Merida were on the floor.

            “Oh my god, Hiccup,” Jack could barely breathe, “Did Boo give you a boo-boo?”

            Merida and Jack fell over again at the bad joke.

            “Toothless!” Hiccup whined, looking at his best friend with hurt, “how could you?”

            “What?” he smirked, “did you try lying again?”

            “Yes,” Hiccup sighed, “and it was working too.”

            “It’s okay, Hiccup,” Rapunzel patted his shoulder, “I won’t tell anyone.”

            “Thanks,” he gave a small smile then turned to the two on the ground, complaining about how they couldn’t breathe, “Will you two give it a rest?”

            “Or what? Boo will come and lick our noses?” Merida tried to sit up, taking deep breaths.

             “Wait, you tried Parkour?” Jack sat up, still smiling, “did you get any farther than the stairs?”

            Hiccup scowled, “No.”

            The two fell over again. Hiccup, giving up, through the popcorn on the two and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I wrote this a year or so ago, and i finally got the stomach to post it.


End file.
